


Demon Sibling

by HiddenBrother619



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenBrother619/pseuds/HiddenBrother619
Summary: Acheron and Styxx have another sister from Greece that had her own power.





	1. Part 1

May 13, 9547 BC

I was born from my mother who had become Mistress to King Xerxes after he accused his wife of being unfaithful and whoring herself to the gods. I was born early in the morning when Xerxes over saw the birth. He didn't want word getting out about me so my Mom was sentenced to death and he raised me under pretense I was Aara's daughter. Only the royal family and guards knew. Before it transpired however, Xerxes's held me and then looked to my mother. "What will her name be."

"Kalisto." my mother answered. My mother then spoke in a language I didn't know and Xerxes's then said. "I'll keep the child." then the guards came and took my mother away from me forever.

March 10, 9543 BC

I was on the floor with my brother Acheron and Styxx they had the soldiers and horse they were playing with scattered across the floor, "What are you doing in here.". I was admiring how they conducted real war when I heard the shrill cry of our sister, Ryssa.

"You wretched little thief." she was staring at Styxx when she said it. She hated me and Styxx and didn't know why.

"I took nothing." Styxx said. She crossed the room and yanked him up violently by the arm.

Shaking him she demanded, "Where did you put it, you worthless little worm."

"Put what?" Styxx asked.

"The toy horse Father gave me for my birthday. I know you collect them and I know you stole mine. Where is it?"

"I haven't touched it."

"You're such a liar!" she threw him back down went to search his things. "Where have you hidden it?"

Styxx looked at me and Ash and asked, "Did you take it?" we both shook our heads. I wondered who did.

"What are you doing here?"

All of us froze at the sound of the fury in the nurse's voice. Before anyone could speak a word the nurse grabbed Ash and attempted to walk out the room. "How many times have I told you to stay in your own room."

Styxx then jumped from the floor towards Ash. What are you doing brother? He grabbed for Ash and took something, a small soldier. He protected Ash from being punished for having it I saw Ash offer a smile before he was taken away.

"You!" Ryssa sneered as she glared at the toy Styxx held. "You're so selfish. You never think of anyone but yourself. What would it hurt to let him keep one toy? Huh?" she gestured to the rest of the toys. "Nothing is ever enough for you, is it?" You always want more and don't care who you take it from." she glanced towards me. "Or you'll share it with the whore child instead of your brother."

She jerked the toy from his hand, cutting it in the process and stormed from the room. Styxx looked defeated. He had no one to play with besides Ash. Ryssa hated him and refused to let him play with her and Ash, and other kids ran away as to not hurt him, I couldn't be caught touching anything that belong to one of the blood children should I be punished. Ash was all Styxx had. He put the toys away and sat on his bed with his head down as i left the room and proceeded towards my room.

It was actually more of a closet smaller than Styxx's room with only a small cot with no comforts, a chamber pot, and one tiny window. She knew how Styxx felt it sucked.

Hours later I crept into Styxx's room and saw him and Ash together, sleeping back to back, feet to feet. I went to the end of the bed and crawled and laid down my head resting on their hands and my form filling the rest of the space between their bent legs. I knew they both were sleeping peacefully and I came in just to give them positive thoughts and hopefully help them more. This was one of the few time it wasn't because I was also beaten cause Ryssa got in trouble because she spited me. The three of us, cursed siblings- always and forever.

August 30, 9542 BC

"He's coming through the gates right now!" I heard Ash shout. It was Estes coming for his annual visits. I left my room and went with everyone to meet Estes. I stood right behind Styxx so Xerxes wouldn't see me. The musicians started playing as Xerxes looked towards Styxx.

"There you are, my precious boy. I was just about to send a servant to fetch you. Come and greet your uncle." It would only be his Uncle. Este's only nods to me like I'm one of the servants.

He adored the rest of the family and ignored me. Estes and Xerxes went to his study, Acheron and Ryssa retreated elsewhere. Styxx had to go continue his tutorings. I headed to my room to be forgotten until Styxx would finish with his lessons or Ash would finish being with Ryssa. It wasn't until I heard Ryssa's yelling that I left my room. I heard the end of Ryssa's rant, ...exactly what you deserve. Styxx's gaze grew dark and he shot back at her, "Shut up, kuna! I hate you! I wish you were dead and burned!"

Ryssa grabbed his arm and shook him. "How dare you talk to me like that and use such a filthy word!" I would've laughed at the exchange until I heard Xerxes.

"Styxx!" that wasn't the fatherly tone he had before this was the wrathful king inside. "Come here, boy!" I looked around just enough to see Xerxes standing there with Estes while Styxx looking ashamed. I couldn't hear what they were saying until Xerxes he grabbed his arm and yelled, "How dare you! You do not disrespect your king. Ever!" Xerxes's was about to haul Styxx away when Ryssa saw me. Shit.

"Father Styxx wasn't the only one who insulted me." she pulled me from my spot by the stairs. Xerxes's told his guards to grab me and follow. We finally arrive at a place my two brother's and I were familiar with, The Royal Scold's station. He raked a sneer at both of us. "Twenty lashes each, ten more for both if either cries."

The scold asked one more question, "am I given full immunity on the prince, Majesty."

"Aye, of course." Xerxes's walked away he made it perfectly clear long ago that even though I live here I'm am not a princess or royalty. The scold looked at Styxx, "Your highness?"

"Aye, I grant it." It came out as a whisper from Styxx.

"When your finished take them to their rooms and see to it they stay there until morning with no comforts." Xerxes's said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." the scold stared at both of us the scold laughed as he pulled us into a small room and bent both of us over the caning bench. The scold has us both so while one recovered from the numbness of their strike he could hit the other. He shoved a piece of leather into Styxx's mouth and did the same to me. Finally he tied my and Styxx's hands to the front of the bench. He bared our buttocks and lightly brushed the cane across them. I felt something was against my leg and realized Styxx wet himself, I couldn't blame him it took every ounce of my strength not to do the same. Even so the scold commented.

"Some worthless king you'll make." then I heard him lash against Styxx and then a second after I felt the sting of the cane against my own backside.

After the scold finished he dragged us both to our rooms. He simply put Styxx inside and locked him in. The scold all, but threw me into my room. There was nothing inside to begin with but now my bed was gone too. I had the cold floor at least. I just laid on the ground and just hoped the pain in my back would end soon.

August 30, 9541 BC

One year later

It was the day of Aara's birthday and I got her nothing as I never got any coins without the fullest begging to Xerxes's or when Styxx had enough left over he would give Ash and I some. I was to be beaten later for it. Waiting for my caning later I heard Aara shriek, "Get away from me, you repulsive monster!" I saw my brother's run down the hall and then the steps I followed them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I tried to give mother a hug and she slapped my for it. Why do they do that to me?"

"I don't know. They're crazy." Styxx replied.

"What in the name of Zeus happened to you?" it was Xerxes. Styxx wiped away the blood and then realized it was also on his chiton. His father saw Ash and it was the only thing that stop him from noticing me as I shrank away. "Did you hit him." Xerxes's accused Ash. Ash shook his head, but Xerxes's didn't buy it. "Liar." then he reached for Ash but Styxx blocked his way.

Father, no!" Ash ran like the devil was on his heels. Xerxes's started for Ash, but Styxx grabbed Xerxes's arm. Not wanting to see what transpired here I passed them tripped in a small puddle of blood ruining the white chiton I was also forced to wear, since I was deemed unworthy of dresses and gowns, and went to change. I threw the ruined Chiton over with the others, I have to wash myself soon, and got a clean one and changed into it. Then I heard Ash and Ryssa yelling I went out and soon after Styxx joined me. I saw Ash being carried by soldiers. Styxx and I rushed downstairs, but got held back by Xerxes. Estes then grabbed Ash and walked away carrying him.

"What's going on?" Styxx asked Xerxes

"Estes is taking him to Atlantis he replied. What, no, not Acheron.

"What? No! No!" yelled Styxx.

"Estes response was cold, "It's for the best. He's a danger to all of us, especially you." As if, Styxx and Ash were best friends no way was he a danger.

"Acheron! Please, Father! Don't take my brother from me! Please!" It was too late no amount of begging could bring back Ash, Xerxes gave him away like a piece of garbage that needed to be cleaned up.

I spent the next couple of hours crying into Styxx's shoulder until he said he would go see if he could console Ryssa who been crying harder than I. I continued it wasn't fair that Ash was taken I hoped Xerxes and Estes would rot in Tartarus for what they did. I made my way to Styxx's room. He was wrapping a carved horse up in a cloth. He set it away and then saw me. I grabbed him and he wept with me. He went to lay in bed and I laid with him like Ash would back to back and feet to feet.. I grabbed his hand and together I said, "Three cursed siblings" Then he finished it for me, "Forever and always.

June 21, 9537 BC

Four years later

I sat in my room and watched as I made the air in front of my shimmer. I had learned four years ago I had powers. Not only that a half-demon. It came to me the night I was with Styxx a demon came to me and told me my mother was a demon and used a spell to make sure Xerxes let me be born and another to have him keep me. Then when she was taken and executed, it was the work of demons out for her that caused it. I moved from my room which was Ash's old room. Styxx helped me move up so now I had a fully made bed, a chest, chamber pot, and even a balcony. Today was Ryssa's birthday and I had given her a small bracelet that I later saw her throw out her window to the water and rocks below. Styxx and I in the last four year increased my situation very well. I was taught with Styxx as long as I kept up with the harsh curriculum if I could it would mean back to being alone for that that time and a beating. Not only that, but I got a job with the record keepers who enjoyed me, mostly because they were old men who had a nice young girl who's skirt they can look up, and I got payed a very nice sum from them so I had money to spend

I was with Styxx and Praxies in Xerxes study reviewing progress when Ryssa came in to show what 'Acheron' sent her. It was combs that Styxx bought just days earlier and sent here so that Ryssa would get use out of them and not just leave them be. Afterwards we left with Praxies after Xerxes cast Styxx out and Praxies commented of losing the fibula that Styxx traded and the beating he received for saying he lost it. I gave Styxx a hug from the side and we continued to our studies.

August 30, 9536 BC

One year later

I was watching Styxx train with Galen who threw Styxx around like he was a ragdoll. I've been watching it like this since he started training with Galen. Currently Galen was stomping Styxx into the dirt and Styxx was defenseless.I couldn't hear what Galen was saying but I heard the shout that froze everyone, "Enough!" it was Xerxes's coming to check on Styxx's progress. Xerxes's exchanged a few words with Styxx before backhanding him and kicking him into the dirt. I got up and went to the barracks to follow Styxx and talk to him back to the palace.

"What did the king say to you?" Galen asked,

"I'm to be whipped for my cowardice." Styxx replied. Galen winced at that.

"I should not have lost my temper with you, Highness." Galen showing compassion the world must've been ending. We proceeded into the dressing room. Where Styxx changed from his armor to his normal clothes and Galen worried about Styxx's broken arm and expressed guilt of feeling like Styxx was a selfish brat. They continued talking about how Styxx would become a great leader when i spoke up to ask Galen and Styxx something.

"Can I train with you guys?" I don't know why, but I just popped the question out.

"What?" Galen asked.

"I've watched you and Styxx train from the stands for the past two years and I've been thinking about Atlantis and how we are on a very thin thread with them and I want to know to fight so that if the time comes I can help instead of being stuck at home waiting to be kidnapped."

Galen laughed, "You remind me of my daughter so much vigor. However grown men should never hit a small girl."

"I'm tougher than you think. Besides I don't expect to tech Styxx how to deflect blows from bigger enemies I just hope to help Styxx with multiple enemies or sneak attacks as well."

Galen closed his eyes and sigh, "Aye if you want you'll follow the same training Styxx does, but be warned I will not take it easy because you are a woman. You've asked for it."

"Thank you Master Galen."

"Rest well tonight, Highness and fair Kalisto. Tomorrow I shall not not take mercy on you two."

"I look forward to it." Styxx said while we left.

"So why did you actually want to join us practicing?" Styxx asked.

"So I can kick your butt and you can say you got beat by your little sister." I replied.

Styxx laughed, "Good luck." Styxx proceeded to get a gold bracelet he got for Aara and give it to her. I was going to spend the time in my room since I cared not for the queen's birthday. I was resting in my room when I heard Este's yell, "Styxx?" I ran towards Aara's room and saw Styxx's guards holding Aara back while Styxx bled out on the floor. I knew it wasn't a good time, but I rushed over and grabbed Styxx it looked like I was putting pressure of the world, but I was trying to push my demon energy into him so I could help him live.


	2. Part 2

June 25, 9535

Styxx was taken to the Dionysian to be cured for demons and everyday I prayed for Styxx to be let out of that place. I looked at my arm that had five small cut marks on it I cut my arm everyday Styxx was in the temple and sacrificed some of my blood to the gods for his recovery. Please Styxx hurry home.

August 30, 9535 BC

I saw what Styxx had been brought to, hanging in the temple his hair was cut and he was covered in marks and bruises from the priests 'treatment.' I wept for him on my return and took the razor I had a cut another mark into my arm dropping it into a small fire and praying for my brother to be returned safely.

January 3, 9534 BC

After more than six months my prayers were answered. Styxx was returned home I looked at my arm. It marked that Styxx returned after one hundred and ninety six days. I was glad my brother was back except he was more pulled back from everyone and seemed uncaring. I tried to give him a hug on his return and he seemed afraid of me and spent the rest of his day in his room. I looked under his door later that night and I only saw a skin of wine laying on the ground.  
Styxx had taken to cups like Aara. Curse you Xerxes's for forcing Styxx to turn like your bitch wife and fear everyone around him. I hoped again that he rot in Tartarus for this.

August 16, 9534 BC

We headed down to the arena were Galen was waiting at the dressing room that Styxx and I shared, or I insisted we share. "You two are early."

Styxx hesitated. "If you have something else to do-"

"No it's all good. You're both welcomed here anytime, you know that,"

Styxx asked a question that the answer to sometimes caused me to blush, "Are we to dress or undress?" Most of our practice was done nude. It was weird with my brother and Galen, but I braved up and fought them anyway and eventually I was only ever blushing in the dressing room when Galen made a comment about the way I fight like a man.

"What does His Highness favor for the day?"

Styxx took a second then answered, "Armor."

"Then dress, my lord, and I shall meet you both on the field." We went into the shared dressing room and I went to where my armor was stored Styxx bought it under pretense he was getting it for himself. It was a deep red color and Athena was stamped on the chest with fox heads facing her on either side. I changed into the black chiton inside the room and then dressed in my armor. I grabbed the helm and admired the yellow horse plume. I grabbed the plain sword and what used to be a plain shield. Styxx had painted a beautiful fox on the front of it for me. "One day I'll have my own symbol, it's only fair you can have one here while your practice." Styxx had told her. I turned and froze. Styxx was turning to grab his shield and sword and he was dressed in his black armor, I've seen him in it before but something seemed different this time. Styxx sighed and turned to head out to the arena. I followed behind him. Galen saluted both of us and we both returned it.

"Ready, my lady?" Galen asked me

"Yes." I replied then he turned to Styxx

"Ready, Highness?"

"Give me your best."

Galen laughed. "That's the spirit, young prince. I love when I hear the fight in your voice. It warms me." then Galen lunged at Styxx. Styxx blocked the trust then staggered back. Styxx bit his lip then rolled his shoulder. Galen pulled up short. "Are you coming in injured, Highness?"

"Nay, sir. Just clumsy. I'm still not used to the weight of the new armor. It's throwing off my center of balance."

"It makes a big difference, doesn't it?" Galen then flipped his sword and held it out to Styxx. Styxx frowned.

"You need a man's sword to fight with and not that unbalanced toy you hold."Galen touched the pommel to Styxx's curirass. "Go ahead highness it's time."

Styxx threw his iron sword aside and took Galen's into his hand. Galen retrieved another while he made a few practice swings. Styxx then looked at the sword as Galen returned with on for himself and a smaller one for me. I took the sword and made some practice swings and thrusts while they talked.

"Now, shall we get one with this lesson or continue chatting like old women." Galen said, it got my attention and I turned to assist Galen.

Styxx raised his shield, "By all means let my ass-beating commence." Gale thrust and Styxx blocked it with his shield then deflected my blow why attacking Galen with the shield, however Galen blocked the attack and descended on Styxx with a barrage of blows and I did the same. Then I sensed something inside Styxx change. Then it happened Styxx's whole demeanor changed he deflected attacks from both me and Galen perfectly like he knew were going to make them, then he moved on the both of us and we were both forced to back up. In Styxx's eyes it was like he didn't see us, but saw Targets he needed to destroy. Styxx knocked me back and down with a mighty blow from his shield, then rained blow after blow onto Galen's hoplon and broke the inch thick wood and bent the bronze. Galen threw away the useless Hoplon and buried his sword in the ground.

"I yield, fair prince."

Applause rang out.

Styxx lowered his sword and frowned till he found the source of the it. I looked over and saw Estes and Xerxes standing just off the main gate. I scurried back some to avoid being seen by Xerxes. Estes opened the gate and come in with Xerxes two steps behind him.

"Impressive little squirrel." Estes grabbed a fresh hoplon from the wall then walked over, "But let's see how you fare against a warrior in his prime and an old man or woman."

He grabbed the sword Galen was using and saluted Styxx. A slow evil smiled curved onto Styxx's lips, "Are you sure, Uncle? I'd hate to injure you the first day of your arrival. Perhaps you should rest first."

Estes laughed, "Arrogant… I love it. But prepare to see your ego debased." Styxx said nothing and returned the salute Estes gave and waited for Estes. As Estes went to attack I sensed the same power from within Styxx. However it also latched onto Estes and seemed to siphon off him. Every time Styxx striked Estes sword he gained more strength as Estes grew weaker. I a matter of minutes Styxx had knocked Estes from his feet and placed his sword against his throat. Estes held up his hands, "I yield, good Styxx."

Styxx planted his sword in the ground then removed his helm and placed it atop it. He extended his arm and helped Estes to his feet. He looked at Styxx

"By the gods, you're not even breathing hard. Oh to be so young again…." He looked at Galen, "My highest regards to you Master Hoplomachus. You've done an amazing job with my nephew's skills. It's been an incredibly long time since anyone disarmed me, never mind knocked me to the ground." Then he glanced to Xerxes, "Brother, if we'd had Styxx on our side in the war we'd never have to enter talks with Atlantis. We'd have buried her."

Xerxes closed his gaping jaw. "I had no idea he was so skilled. The boy has hid it well." he looked to Styxx, "No wonder you sought new armor." I mentally laughed, Xerxes knew he needed new armor and denied him with mocking disdain…. Asshole.

Xerxes jerked his chin at Styxx's shield. "It's time we decorated that aspis of yours, boy, and forged you a warrior's xiphos and kopis. You're finally ready to defend my throne." my jaw dropped, that was the praise that Styxx had wanted. I looked at Styxx and his face was stoic, then it dawned on me Styxx lost any want he had for his father's approval when he walked out on him twice in the temple.

However that didn't even register to Xerxes, "Galen, fetch a scribe and have him design a royal emblem for my son, Something worthy of a princely champion. An eagle or a lion, perhaps."

"Estes shook his head, "I was thinking a pegasus or trident."

"A phoenix." I looked at where the idea came from and it was Styxx himself.

Xerxes inclined his head to Styxx. "You heard my son, Galen. Phoenix it is."

"I shall see it done, Majesty, and deliver his new hoplon within the month."

Styxx talked to Estes and they entered Galen's headquarters, so I hung back so I wouldn't be seen changing with Styxx and chance Xerxes' wrath. It wasn't until I saw Estes leave that I hurried into the headquarters and changed as I was pulling on the small gown I had gotten, after Ryssa tired of them, and turned to Styxx pulling up his cowl.

"Going to see a play," Styxx turned to her and grin some.

"There is a new one in town if we hurry we won't miss more than a few lines ." I quickly finished and we took off to Styxx's paltry haven.

May 9, 9533 BC

I was watching Styxx from the entrance of the dining room. Styxx sat in the dining room, he was trying to best Aara for most wine consumed in a single night. I know it was because his head would be killing him today, but that much wine was still probably lethal. A maid came by and watched Styxx to she showed up only a second ago, but I could tell Styxx thought it was her who was watching walked in and I backed up more, they were talking before I saw the maid straddle Styxx's knee, please Styxx shove her off. I saw her expose herself for Styxx and start giving him a show. I saw Ryssa walk down the hall. Oh shit. Ryssa walked in and I couldn't hear what she said, but after a second she turned and left, the maid followed soon after. Styxx left and headed for his room which I did as well. I saw Ryssa slap him as I slipped by unnoticed and shut myself in my room.

August 18, 9533 BC

I stood back as the royal family welcomed Estes again for another visit. I came forward slightly and realized their were noblemen with Estes. The I heard Estes speak.

"Since I'm here to take Styxx for a week, I thought he enjoy a party for it." Strange Styxx going with Estes he didn't mention that to me. Estes continued, "Allow me to introduce my friends…" None of the party struck me as interesting except for Xan the Atlantean Prince, then again anyone from Atlantis, my mother's heritage, struck me as interesting. I watched as Ryssa led the men inside as I sneaked closer to Styxx and Xerxes.

"Why didn't you tell me of this?" Styxx was asking, so he didn't know either.

"I didn't know he was bringing a retinue with him. But I don't see a problem with it. We both thought you'd enjoy a hunting retreat with your uncle away from the stress of the palace." Xerxes said to him before turning and following Estes and the rest.

I walked closer to Styxx and placed a hand on him, half was to comfort my completely anti-social sibling the other was to make sure I could try and keep him safe.

"None of them understand I can't stand me." Styxx said.

"Maybe Galen can break your arm at practice." I joked, Styxx looked at me and in his mind he was taking the possibility into consideration.

Maybe you can lop it off… I just feel like something bad is going to happen." Styxx said.

"Hey you're Prince Styxx, no one from Didymos is dumb enough to mess with you."

August 19, 9533 BC

I stopped the work I was doing with record keepers and smacked side of my head. One second Styxx was in my head slightly hurt in the arm, possibly a bow misfire, then he was gone. I sped up to finish my job, but now I worried about Styxx.

August 25, 9533 BC

Styxx didn't return from the hunting trip today and I still couldn't reach him mentally, I was worrying me. Estes for all that is holy my brother better be okay.

August 28, 9533 BC

Suddenly Styxx was in my mind again like he just reappeared in the world, he was hurt badly for some reason and he was sick feeling. I couldn't find out what happened to him, but when Estes returned with him you better bet I will.

I saw the group ride back inside the gates, Styxx had marks on him and the group talked strangely and I clued what happened to Styxx during this trip. The marks, potent nectar, stretched him, taught him things, Estes the bastard and these monsters raped Styxx. I stopped myself from attacking these men, I would've only gotten me locked or and/or executed. I watch Styxx shafully walk in and head pass everyone he said something to Ryssa that offended her somehow. I saw him grab two jugs of wine. I raced after him, but he locked himself in his room, I looked under the door I saw him on the floor and proceeded to drink the undiluted wine. Styxx was in a dark place and even I couldn't help him.

August 30, 9533 BC

Styxx was sent to the scold for faking being sick, afterwards Xerxes took him to his room and Styxxx locked himself inside I could sense Styxx was brewing something and I had to find out.

September 8, 9533 BC

I was searching through the doors of Estes home with Styxx. With all the rooms I helped Styxx cover them twice as fast, but the majority of them and the sick sex themes and toys they held. I could feel Styxx get angrier with each room he opened. Styxx opened another door as did I. I entered and checked the room was empty as well I left and noticed Styxx was staring at something in the room he was in so I entered it. I entered and Acheron was sleeping on the bed, except he was completely naked wearing only gold bands on his ankles, wrists, biceps, and neck; with a small gold chain connecting the chain on his wrist to his bicep. I watched Styxx step closer and followed his gaze and realized Acheron had a slave brand on his hand. Styxx kneeled and touched Acheron.

"Acheron?" he whispered, while shaking Ash awake. Ash turned to face Styxx's then licked Styxx's palm. Styxx jerked back, "Brother?"

Ash moved closer, "Idikos."

"Acheron!" Styxx said more sharply and shook him again., "Wake up.!"

Acheron pushed himself up, "What would you have of me, Idikos." Ash said it in Atlantean and thanks to her demon heritage she understood it.

Styxx grabbed Ash by the face and forced Ash to look at him, "Look at me, brother. Do you remember me?" Styxx was silent before talking again, Yes, aldelphos. I've come to take you from here."

Ash seemed to have sobered at the shot as he pushed himself back on the bed terrified, Styxx went after him and tried to get him to come.

"We have to hurry where are your clothes?" Styxx asked.

"I can't leave." Ash replied.

"Yes, you can." Styxx said back.

I cannot leave."

"Are you insane why would you stay here? We'll will protect you."

"You can't." Ash said making Styxx look at his brother finally realizing he was scared of the though of freedom.

"Listen to me." Styxx started, as he cupped Ash face again. "Estes isn't here. We've ridden day and night, only stopping to change out horses, to make sure We'd beat him back so that I could help you. We didn't know what he was doing to you, little brother. But now that we do, I swear to you we will keep you safe."

You can't." Was Ash's response.

"Why won't you believe me?"

Ash faced Styxx, "Because you are me and I couldn't stop them."

"You were a baby."

"You don't know… you don't know."

"Know what…. Acheron calm yourself where are your clothes?"

"I have none." Ash replied, Styxx took of his cloak and wrapped in around Ash. Styxx pulled Ash from the bed, but he fought him. I rushed forward to help, but even then it was difficult. Eventually Styxx slammed Ash into the wall, "Damn it all Acheron. Stop this! We're taking you from here. Stop fighting us."

Acheron glared at both of us, "You think think you can control shit cause you're a prince and princess. But you don't control shit!"

"What I think is we're putting our asses on the line for you, brother, and you're being stupid. We're well aware of what's at stake… for all three of us. But we can't live like this. Not me, not her, and definitely not you."

"Acheron!" someone bellowed. We all froze when we realized it was Estes. We had to leave since he was back before expected.

Ash started to go for him when Styxx grabbed him, "We have to leave. Now! Is there another way out of here?"

Ash didn't answer and instead yelled for Estes, "In here, Idikos!"

"Why would you do this to your own siblings?"

"I have no siblings, my brother and sister sold me to this." Styxx covered Ash's mouth with his hand and tried to pick Ash up, I moved to help, but then Ash dropped his weight down and I was caught and fell hitting my head against the wall, I black out for a second, I came to with Este's holding a rag over Styxx face. I had a small chance to escape and tried to run to the exit, but Estes caught me as well shoving the same rag to my face.

I came awake tied completely naked to a bed. Estes was standing next to her bed, "Good to see you woke up, now I just finished with your brother and came in here to decide what to do with you. Now Styxx I have to let go once I've had my fun, but you… your not as loved as Styxx is, however I discovered something about you."

I feared at what he meant by that, she had only once secret that she hid. Estes stepped closer.

"You're a demon," I froze with horror, he knew.

I tried to use intimidation as my only way to get out, "Then you know the only reason your alive right now, is I'm letting you."

"No, if you truly wanted me dead you had done it when I caught you and Styxx, you must be the offspring of my brother and the whore he had after Aara. While I don't know why Xerxes kept you you there must be a reason, but I tell you this. With you, I'm returning my new favorite toy and I want you to keep him safe so that he'll be mine for a long while. However I am also sending you back with a message, the drugs I used on Styxx and Acheron cause you to lose form so I'm going to let you remember everything that happens to you here so that if Styxx ever tries to free Acheron again you can convince him not to. So now it's time for your first lesson." Estes opened the door and a large atlantean man entered the door. Estes walked forward and put a chastity belt on me, which meant the atlantean wouldn't have me from the front, but everywhere else be free reign. "Since you get first crack at a greek princess the price is three thousand solas for the hour, if you bruise her it's another thousand and hour, and to make her bleed is fifthteen." Estes said as he left. The atlantean walked towards me and fear took hold of me.

October 22, 9533 BC

I laid on the bed sore from her latest customer. Estes had sold me to so many men and couples over the last six weeks. I was sore from head to toe and my rear and mouth was what took most of the punishment. While I had been kept 'pure' thanks to the chastity belt, I was used everywhere else. I looked at the bands on myself, I was dressed the same way Ash was when I and Styxx found him. At that thought bile rose in my throat, I also had joined her brothers more ways than I wanted to remember, but at least they were so drugged they wouldn't remember what they did. I heard the door open and instinctively raised my rear up for them to access it.

"As enjoyable as it might be, I enjoy the company of men more." it was Estes who spoke. I turned as far as I could to glare at him. "You have spirit I give you that, still firey after all this time. However I've had my fill of your brother and both of you have made me a pretty penny so I am releasing you today." Estes poured a milky substance on his fingers, "This is a numbing gel for you, I'm going to teach you how to apply it since you'll be riding a horse back to Didymos." After Estes coated his fingers he slid them into my rear, I wanted to scream, but the gel felt so good all I did was lay my face down and enjoy the coolness of it, while Estes told me how to do it, "You want to make sure you coat yourself well." he then grab a small pot and pulled out a small rod, "This is a suppository for after you apply yourself and you need to insert like so." he went behind her and he inserted it deep into me, I figured what he was trying to do and forced herself not to clench like she did with customers. Estes then removed her bands and looked at me, "Now go clean up for your ride home," I felt a sharp slap on my rear and turned to him.

"Fuck you!" he turned back to face me.

"Oh trust me daímonas. I will in due time." he left after that, I stood on shaky leg and walked to the bathroom and entered the four walls were basically four mirrors, I looked at myself properly for the first time in six weeks and I remembered every detail of why I looked the way I did. I was completely bare of all hair on my body besides my head; I had bite marks along my chest, neck, and abdomen; bruises covered my entire body some were an Atlantean being unhappy with me and deciding an extra thousand was worth it or they pre-paid Estes to bruise me. My eyes were sunken because of the lack of sleep and I had bags under my eyes. I made it to the tub and sunk into the water and just tried to clean myself of the filth I felt covering me.

So leaving this part off on a low note like the last the last part, but I have a bunch more written already on it and since it's being received well I am making this my main focus for a while so more is coming.


	3. Part 3

October 28, 9533 BC

I saw the palace from behind Styxx, I heard the musicians start there fanfare. I dismounted my horse with Styxx and we started up the steps. We had only taken two before Xerxes rushed down them and pulled them both into a fierce embrace.

"I've missed, you kids. He pulled back then kissed us both of the cheeks, I don't know who was more surprised Styxx or I then Xerexs continued, "No, not kids. You're adults and I mustn't forget that." Styxx and I looked around wondering what universe we walked into. Xerxes kissed on on our heads and hugged us again, "How was your trip?"

"Fine." We both answered. Xerxes looked at Styxx.

"You look as if you've grown again. I swear you're taller every day. Let me know if your armor doesn't fit and I'll have more made immediately." Xerxes then pulled us to Ryssa who, probably forced, kissed us lightly on the cheeks.

Then she let loose her normal snootiness, "I want you two, to know that you had almost killed Fahr with worry. Until he received Uncle's letter, he thought you kidnapped or worse."

"Ryssa!" Xerxes snapped, "Mind you place woman."

"I am minding my place, Father. He should know what he put you through with his thoughtless selfishness. It's time he learned to think of someone other than himself." she whined back.

Xerxes turned back to Styxx, "Bah, pay her no need She's a woman. She doesn't understand the need of men." he then looked back at me and realized I had left as well, "Come, you two, I have wine warmed and fresh bread and cheeses for you. I'm anxious to hear about how thing went with Estes and Atlantis."

I was anxious to forget those things ever happened, but Styxx and I could make a easy lie.

Styxx spoke up next, "How's mother?" Styxx wouldn't care normally so she must not have been around, normal.

"Ever the same . Lost in her cups."

As we entered the dining room Styxx spoke to Xerxes again, "Father? May I ask something?"

"Absolutely."

"What is all this we were expecting you anger and censor."

"To be honest, I am angry. Furious, point of fact. But when your uncle wrote to me, he reminded me of a few things."

"Such as?"

"That at your age, I was married and expecting my first child. And that I was only a handful of months older than you when I ascended to the throne. He was right I do see you as an infant and I have too long treated you like one. I should never have had you whipped on your return. You're too old for that. It's time I trusted myself and your tutors to have given you the foundation you need to be the man I know you can be. Far too long I have allowed my fears and doubts to color my sight where you're concerned." he tapped his fingers against the table, "From this day forward, that changes." he then rang to his servants, "Fetch the prince's… and princesses' gifts."

The servants brought forward a kopis, xiphos, and hoplon for Styxx and different gowns and jewelry for me. I was admire the dazzle of the riches in front of me as Styxx unsheathed his sword he was given.

"Thank you, Father." we both said in unison.

Xerxes inclined his head to us, "You are now the champion of this kingdom, and you have earned the honor." he looked to me, "And you a princess too far neglected the honor. I know you both are tired from your journey. Go and rest. We can speak later." Styxx and I turned to leave when we were stopped again by Xerxes, "By the way, your rooms have been moved."

"Pardon?" Styxx asked.

"They were kids rooms." Xerxes then lead us to our rooms both were right off the stairs mine across the hall from Styxx's. Xerxes held the door open for me and inside my jaw dropped. Styxx most likely received the same room as I, but the room was the biggest I've ever had. Possibly the same size as Ryssa's, it was made of four rooms that opened into each other: a dining room, bedchambers, receiving area, and bathing room. This might be nice.

November 10,9533 BC

While I still hated Estes with a passion, I have to say life was easily greater than before Atlantis. Being a princess came with benefits, I could still train with Styxx and Galen, I still got to work with the record keepers who gave me a wider circle now, and I got to leave the palace with guards and everyone who would normally bother me left me alone. However today I was free to do as I wished and it was points that I kinda missed being as invisible as I once was. While I could dismiss the guards before and be left alone, like I wanted, they were forever close by and my new 'glamorous' style always drew attention. C'est la vie that's life now I guess, could be worst too.

December 11, 9533 BC

I had heard that Estes was here and was 'assisting' Styxx with nosebleeds, but I knew what was really happening. I had caught him one day after he finished talking to one of the servants and approached him.

"I thought you leave my brother alone." I hissed at him.

"Seems you don't know what's happening either. Did you hear Acheron is gone?" Estes asked. I froze Acheron escaped, I hadn't felt angry at Ash even after getting us caught, but I felt a twinge of anger, but I was also glad that whatever finally got him to leave got him.

"No I hadn't heard, so I guess you assumed Styxx saved him. You are having your fun before going back on your hunt."

"Precisely, also I advise you help your brother find him or I'll come for him next and use him like I do Acheron," With that Estes retreated back into Styxx's room and bolted the door. I now had a major choice on my hand. Damn Styxx or damn Acheron, I decided that unless Styxx came to me I wouldn't interfere until then I leave them both to their devices and stay neutral in this.

February 20, 9532 BC

I was asleep in my room late in the day when I was awoken by a knock at the door. Getting up I opened the door and saw a servant, "Yes?" I asked confused. He held a box in his hand, "A gift from your Uncle Estes." he announced. He handed me the box and I took it. I closed the door, bolted it and then took the box to my bed to open it. I opened it and nearly screamed at the contents, it was the bands I wore in atlantis and the chastity belt Estes put on me. A note was also inside the box I picked it up and read it, If I don't have my property back by Styxx's birthday, he will take his brothers place. You remember what happened there. If you love your brother, I do all I could to help him.

I took the note to the fire and burned it and also looked around before throwing the box out to the rocks and water below. I wasn't going to be in the middle like I promised, this was between Ash and Styxx, I wasn't going to choose between my brothers.

June 21, 9532 BC

"I do not understand woman." Xerxes ranted, even though it was about Ryssa Xerxes seemed to forget I was a woman at times, "What gets into their minds?"

"Mites?" Styxx replied, I gave him a playful glare, as Xerxes laughed, "Only you could lighten my mood this day." Xerxes sighed as we dismounted the the summer palace steps, we were here to fetch Ryssa who had ran here for some reason and refused to return. We entered the palace and even though it appeared empty many smaller room had the plastic removed off the furniture and Ryssa's room was fresh with flowers.

"She must be out back." Xerxes figured.

"She's always favored the orchard." reminded Styxx. We made our way towards the orchard and Styxx slowed after hearing voices, two in fact, Ryssa and Acheron's. Xerxes had gotten the full scene by the time me or Styxx would've thought to stop him.

Ryssa pushed herself off the ground, "Father? Why are you here?"

"Where have you been?" Xerxes demanded as he continued forward, "It's already the middle of the year and no one has seen you."

"I told you, I wanted time…"

"Father?" Ryssa was cut off by Acheron. Acheron ran towards Xerxes and was ruthlessly shoved away.

"What is he doing here?" Xerxes demanded once more.

I noticed Styxx locked eyes with Ash and Ash was even smiling this time. Whatever the freedom had done to him, she hoped he could keep it.

"Guards!" Xerxes shouted.

"What are you doing?" Ryssa shrieked.

"I'm sending him back where he belongs."

"You can do that." "Have you lost your mind, woman? Why would you coddle such a monster?"

Acheron fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Xerxes leg, "Father, please. Please don't send me back. I'll do anything you ask. I swear it. I'll be good. I won't look at anyone. I won't hurt anyone." Acheron even started kissing Xerxes feet.

"I'm not your father maggot." he kicked Acheron away before turning back to Ryssa, "I told you, he doesn't belong with this family. Why would you defy me so?"

"He's you son. How can you love one and not the other?"

Xerxes gripped Acheron and forced Ryssa to look at him, "Those are not my eyes. Those are not the eyes of a human."

Ryssa turned towards Styxx, "Styxx… he's your twin brother. Look at him." I looked at Styxx and saw him working out what to do.

His eyes darkened some as he said the words that decided Ash's fate, "I have no brother."

With Styxx response Xerxes shoved back Acheron, Acheron wrapped his arms around himself and turned back into the poor little slave boy Styxx and I tried to save and then Xerxes gave the final verdict, "Take him back to Atlantis."

Styxx and I both cringed at the severity of a punishment. I think even Ryssa cringed so she must've known what Estes did to Acheron. Ryssa turned to Xerxes with hatred in her eyes as they took Acheron, "Estes abuses him, Father. Constantly he sells Acheron to…" A slap from Xerxes stopped Ryssa's words. I took a step back, never before had Xerxes laid a hand on Ryssa, his 'beloved Kitten'.

"That is my brother you speak of. How dare you!"

"And that is my brother you cast off. How dare you!" with that Ryssa stormed after Acheron.

"Lying whore! Just like her drunken mother!" he anger in Xerxes voice told me to leave so I retreated upstairs and watched them take Acheron from the window. They carted off Acheron as a small girl came running out crying, her and Ryssa cried to gether some words exchanged between Ryssa and Xerxes, but I couldn't hear any of it. The last thing I saw was Styxx get two horses and ride off. I went to my room at the summer palace and bolted the door. Ash I hope Styxx can free you from your hell.

June 23, 9532 BC

I watched Ryssa hurl her gift at Styxx as I walked away from giving him mine. It was a special order I had put in months ago. It was a carving of his phoenix and a fox with a small engraving that read, With Sibling Love- Kalisto. Now all that was left was to celebrate at his banquet tonight.

June 24, 9532 BC

It was mid-day before Styxx was seen, I had attended the lessons that both of us were suppose to take alone and then even found out Styxx didn't show up to train, it caused Galen and I to search for him to no avail. He eventually returned and was hurt and tried his hardest to get to his room alone, he was able to avoid me and get inside, What are you hiding Styxx.

June 25, 9532 BC

I followed Styxx completely invisible to him. He headed into the woods for some reason. As we went a little farther into the woods I felt some kind of strong power, I turned back visible so I wouldn't give myself away. I followed Styxx and saw him enter a clearing. He looked around it, then I heard rustling and he shouted out a name.

"Bethany?"

The noise stopped, "Hector?" Hector?

Styxx rushed towards the voice and following in the trees I saw him walk up to a beautiful girl in a light green gown. Then I realized she was irradiating power. Sensing Styxx was in no trouble however I didn't leave and left him with his woman. Maybe that's where he was yesterday. Why he was hurt was still a mystery, but I sensed it wasn't from this girl. Actually this girl was probably why he came back at all.

August 20, 9532 BC

I stood with Xerxes and Styxx at the top of the steps as Estes rode through the gates. I realized he had the nobles from Styxx's hunting trip with him.

"Xerxes! It's so good to see you again."

"And you, my brother. A pleasure as always."

Estes then walked over to Styxx, pulled him into his arms and whispered something in his ear.

Xerxes threw his arms over his brother's shoulders, "I can't tell you how glad I am that you're here. Even more so than usual."

"How so."

"I have to journey to Thessaly in the morning and I didn't want to leave Styxx alone for that long." Xerxes didn't know what he had just sentenced Styxx to. I slowly backed away into he palace wanting to put space between me and the fiasco in front of me.

However Xerxes led the party into the house and when Estes saw me he crooked his finger at me telling me to came to him. Styxx was talking Xerxes off to the side while Estes talked to me, "Head up to your room, daímonas, I will be up in a second." I headed to my room.

After a bit of time Estes walked in and he had some kinda pouch with him, "I'm about to give you. Your second lesson." he pulled out a herb, "Have you ever heard of Eycharistisi?" I shook my head. He walked over to me and held it out to me. "Eat it." I took the herb and swallowed it felt calm, then it started burning my body, I fell to the ground burning,

"Wha… what did you do to me?"

"It'll pass in a minute." he was right as the fire started to recede but it headed straight for her more private area. As soon as it hit she suddenly had the need to be touched, I knew instantly I was probably like an ocean down there by now. "Now I told you I prefer the company of men, but my little daímonas after hearing the feedback from all you clients. I decided to try you out myself." he pulled a chastity belt and took off his chiton. I slammed my eyes shut as he got behind me, "And after I'm done Xan offered me a pretty price to have a go at you. Wonder how much I can get offering him you and your brother."

September 17, 9532 BC

I was applying the cooling gel to myself after nearly a full month with Xan when Estes barged into my room, "Good your up, get yourself clean and come down to meet Aara and your sister." I sighed as I entered the bathroom and bathed, it was surprising how easy it was getting to live with people using me, I never wanted another man near me, but just letting them control where they wanted you was getting easier. I finished bathing and got dressed along with the cooling gel appliance and headed downstairs. I got downstairs and I see Estes shove Styxx back, I reached the front as the fanfare began. I felt someone's hand touch my rear as Styxx descended the steps to greet Ryssa and Aara. I scooted away from Xan, "Don't touch me." I hissed at him.

He just followed along his hand never leaving my rear, "Don't act so prude now, especially after the past month I've been using you more than your sweet brother, however unlike him. I can't use you with your Mother and Sister back home. That is until I use your sister that is."

"What do you mean?" I asked turning towards him

"Didn't you hear Estes sold your sister virgin ass to me. Come on now don't tell me after all these years you want to protect her?" he asked. I thought about it I didn't, but then I remembered all the years of abused called a whore, spanked in her place, forced avoid her gaze and line of sight, all the hits; I was ready to see her put in her place.

"Just promise me, when you do get her from Estes, you'll sell me a front row seat to the show."

September 19, 9532 BC

I was shook awake and turned over to see Xan, "Get up Estes is dead." he said plainly and left. I got up bathed and dressed. I headed to Estes room and saw Estes his eyes glazed over and staring answer when Xerxes walked up behind him and blanky. He was dead. Styxx walked up not long after me.

"Where have you been." Phanes, Xerxes oldest advisor, demanded. Styxx opened his mouth to respond all the air left the room as Xerxes stepped up behind Styxx. Then Xerxes rushed to Estes and winced in pain, "Leave us!" Xerxes roared. Everyone made for the door hastily I made it out the door with Styxx behind me before he was stopped by Xerxes. I sadly left Styxx behind as I headed towards my room.

September 26, 9532 BC

Styxx hung back behind Ryssa, Xerxes, and I as we approached the Atlantean home that belonged to Estes. Styxx would be tortured by this place not knowing of what he recall would be memories or not. I remember each moment here, but at least I could remember and grow from it, Styxx had none of that. We were let in a lead to the room by, Estes manservant, Lenas. When we reached the room I heard the sickening noises from inside and the when the door was open I nearly puked. Acheron was inside some woman, while he was being penetrated by some guy behind him.

What in the name of Hades is this?" Xerxes roared. The young man pulled out of Ash.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you interrupt us?" the man demanded.

Instead of an answer Acheron said to him, "Prince Ydorus, meet King Xerxes of Didymos."

Xerxes demanded the prince and the girl leave, while they were I actually looked at Ash. He had a sickly gray cast to his body, his features gaunt he wore the gold bands on him again. Then he licked his lips suggestively and flashed his erotiki sfairi on his tongue, despite all that I looked at Ash and still thought he was particularly pretty, much like I felt with Styxx, however they were my brothers so I couldn't be attracted to them. I wasn't paying attention as Xerxes yanked Ash from the bed.

"If a thousand gold pieces to bruise me." Xerxes backhanded Ash and busted his lip, "It's fifteen hundred to make me bleed."

"You're disgusting." Xerxes snarled. I back out of the room feeling like I was going to be sick, Acheron had no choice in this Xerxes and Estes had forced him into this life. I was in the hall still when I heard Styxx yell, "Guards!"

I followed behind the guards as they entered the room. Styxx jerked his head towards Acheron, "Put this trash on the street where it belongs." My heart broke when Styxx said that, Ash was his brother.

Ash stood and said, "I don't need their help. I can walk out the door on my own."

Ryssa shook her head, "You need clothes and money."

"He deserves nothing. Nothing but our scorn." Xerxes said

"Then I am rich indeed from the abundance of that which you've shown me." Which that Ash walked out with his head held high I watched as he left and disappeared from sight. I hoped Ash could find it inside himself to forgive them, or at least her and Styxx, someday.


	4. Part 4

This was dumb, no this was beyond dumb. I was going to get caught, I just knew I would. However I went through with my plan. I had made to somehow protect Styxx in the war. So I made a deal with a spirit Elpis, the greek spirit of hope, to take my place as I went to help fight into the war. So I made my way sneaking out and focused as hard she could and I saw my body start to shimmer, Please work like I practiced. I wished, and soon I was standing as a older man with a full beard. I would wear this disguise to get around the soldiers and fight as Elpis played me at home. This was the best plan I had made.

October 26, 9532 BC

I stood behind the rest of the Didymosian men waiting for the war to start. Then almost as soon as the thought crossed my mind the men took off to engage the enemy. I dove into the fray and as I did I changed back into what I had on when I had first changed, I was mid-swing and was now in my deep red colored armor and cut into a Atlantean. I was using all my demon senses to keep from dying. I was smaller than every other fighter on the field, but that also meant I was a lot less likely to be noticed. I would stab grown men before they see me or stab one while he was focused on another. I also kept my eye on Styxx staying a decent distance behind him for the battle. I was actually doing decent not dying when one of the atlanteans focused on me as I made my way out of the crowd and rushed me. He picked me up and carried me away from the more crowded battle spots and slammed me down knocking my helm from my head. He stood up confused and then smiled pinning me down.

"Well isn't this a surprise; A little girl is fighting for the greeks, maybe I should take a break from the battle and enjoy myself before I go back and stomp the greek trash. He grabbed the bottom of my armor and attempted to pry it off I was fighting with him to get him off when I pushed my hands out to shove him off and in front of me a fireball exploded. He back away his face burned while I was fine. I grabbed my sword from where it was slashed into the man's side and as he bent over in pain I lopped his head off. I grabbed my helm and put it back on my head. I rushed back to the battlefield as every body that was fighting suddenly stopped all watched something. I pushed forward and saw Styxx fighting a giant behemoth of a man. Styxx arched his back to avoid a swing that narrowly missed. Then brought his sword up and the giant back away before smashing his shield into Styxx's side. The giant laughed as he stabbed at Styxx's chest and Styxx caught the giants blade and held it before stabbing him with his kopis in the side. Styxx made a move she missed and the giant and Styxx went down. No one moved, no one made a sound, then Styxx rolled from under the giant's body and stood defiantly daring someone else to attack him, no one was ready and then the atlanteans started to run.

"The Atlanteans are retreating!" Charioteers and cavalry rushed past hoplites and archers to chase the atlanteans. We had won it was amazing I held back with a few of the soldiers and used my power to return to my man form. This was only the beginning of my fight against atlantis and how I learned more about my mother.

November 11, 9532 DC

I snuck my way back into the palace I was on my way to my room when I heard Styxx and Xerxes, I almost ignored them till I heard Styxx say something that peaked my interest, "Where's my brother?"

"In a place where he can't hurt us." Xerxes replied.

"Where."

"A stew."

"I want the name of it."

"Why. You want to fuck him too."

"Too?"

Xerxes slapped Styxx, "I never touched that filth. But why else would you want to know where he is."

"I certainly don't want to chance going to it and being mistaken for my brother, now do I."

"Catera's" As soon as the location left Xerxes mouth I darted back to sneak out and changed my appearance of a young redhead girl. I hurried to Catera's and headed inside. I stopped next to a small man.

"Do you happen to know where Acheron is?" I asked. He smiled and lead me to a small room and looked in.

"You're in luck he's not with a client right now. Take your time and gets your money's worth." he said leaving me to walk inside, I saw Acheron he was now dressed in the red chiton of a whore.

I couldn't help myself I ran forward me guise dropping and hugged him. He looked down at me and sneered, "So the princess couldn't help but to come fuck me, huh. I thought you were supposed to go to the marriage bed pure."

I looked at him confused now, "Acheron what do you mean I came here to see you after Xerxes and Styxx kicked you from Atlantis. I had just learned of your location."

"You done nothing except come to mock me for being a whore." Ash said pushing me back.

I grabbed Ash's face and proceeded to try something if I could change my look and shoot fire ,maybe I could show him what happened so long ago in Atlantis, however despite my want I removed all parts with Styxx. Something told me it only end badly if he found out when I did this and I learned to trust that instinct. I felt the memories being shared adding in parts of Ash's memory buried or blocked. After I was done he looked at me again.

"You, you tried to save me and I called for Estes and he whored you as well. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Acheron I forgive you." I gave him a hug again, "i have to go, but I wanted to see if you were doing well."

"Catera treats me very kindly since I am her best, but don't worry about that, get back before his majesty has you whipped for leaving."

I went to leave the room and turned back into my redhead guise before closing the door and exited and returned to the palace.

May 23, 9531 BC

I was now back in war, but now on atlantean soil. We had just finished taking the beaches of the outermost island, "Fortify!" I was Styxx giving commands to prepare for the next onslaught. I was helping fortify when I heard Styxx again. "Galen. I need my dekarmatoli fast." I heard the shout and had to help gather the other nine so we could assist Styxx.

By the time we had got to Styxx he had downed six men from the Thracian army. We help him down the rest of the men and he grabbed the sole survivor, "Send word to your Thracians that we are not here to rape wives, sisters, and daughters. Out fight is with the Atlantean queen, her soldiers, and their gods, not their women or children. Any Greek who defies my orders will be castrated and offered as a sacrifice to the Atlantean god Dikastis for their crimes against his people." I was impressed by his bravery in those words as he shoved the man away to deliver the message. Styxx then had us help take the people to the city to be protected.

September 19, 9531 BC

I entered the library of the latest city conquered and read through books on the Atlantean demons. As I read I came across one that born resemblance to the demon who td me of my heritage. Charonte demons the servants of Apollymi the Goddess of Destruction. I read more into them, they had the ability to heal, shoot fire, change shape, teleport, turn into a demon form, and some could fly. The demon said I was a demon and this was the closest I could get to knowing about my Mom. So despite all orders to not loot I took any book mentioning the Charonte demons.

August 8, 9530 BC

With the fanfare outside Styxx would hear us eventually. Styxx walked outside and froze when he saw all of us.

"Happy Birthday, Prince Styxx." we shouted in unison. After protesting it wasn't his birthday and trying not make it a big deal we still all bowed to one knee. Guias stood and handed Styxx the red cloak we bought him yesterday. Afterwards we all chanted Styxx's name then we all took our turns to bow before him.

August 15, 9530

We were boarding the ships that would soon take us to the Atlantean mainland. We set sail in just a few hours.

"Prince Styxx!" A messenger came forward with a letter. Styxx torn it open and as he scanned the page his jaw dropped. He exchanged words with Galen and we heard him first, "What?"

Galen stayed behind as Styxx came and told us, "We are to return to Greece effective immediately, signed by all six greek city states."

"What do you mean, because they're getting they're asses kicked they want us to stop inches from victory!"

"It's not fair that we're to be penalized because the rest of the Greek forces are incompetent losers!"

All the complaints the home forces couldn't hold back the Atlanteans for a few more hours so we could have Atlantis defeated.

August 31, 9530

"I have to ask him, the worst he could say is no." Gaius said to us as we neared Greece. He proceeded to Styxx, Gaius shouted in happiness and came back and announced, "I got the yes boys."

It was hours later and I joined the men in drinking and partying and was enjoying myself when suddenly someone yelled in pain. I turned to see someone had stabbed Gaius through the chest and let him fall into a woman's arms. Then more men proceeded to attack the men who had came into the hostel. I used my powers to equip my armor and weapons, my powers were my only reason I survived the ambush. Galen had one of the attackers and was bleeding him for information. I went to check on Styxx he was out cold covered in stab wounds. Galen finally slit the man's throat and proceed to Styxx to help heal him. The rest of the remaining dekarmatoli and I stood watch around him.

September 3, 9530

It was three days before Styxx awoke from his slight coma, but with grace only Styxx possessed he was able to get himself on his horse and noted the survivors.

"Good men, I vowed to all of you when we left Didymos that I would never forget the sacrifice I was asking each of you to make. That I would never be capricious or careless with your safety, and I failed all of you. For that I beg your forgiveness."

Tersus, on of Styxx's advisors, kicked his horse forward. I could hear what he said but I could hear Styxx, "No one will be punished for what happened, you have my word on that. All of you have suffered enough. Now let's go home to our families and pray we never have to raise our swords again."

September 9, 9530 BC

I rode hard to get ahead of the rest of the men as they headed for Didymos. I stopped my horse at the palace and snuck my way I changing from the armor and into my royal gowns. I made my way downstairs to find my doppelganger waiting for me.

"You don't look happy." I said to him

"I have memories I have to give you that you may not want."

"I've faced worse shit in my life I can take this." he placed his hands head as images of Aara being exiled and killing herself appeared in my head, multiple men making sexual advances towards me, other my doppelganger heard bragging about how they paid to screw me, and even one man groping me in private. The only good that came from the memories is my doppelganger snapping the offenders arm at the elbow.

"Like I said I am sorry. Call on me whenever you need a copy again." he disappeared and I ran towards the front gates and Styxx ascended them.

Xerxes embraced Styxx, "Welcome home." He inclined his head to Ryssa then to me, "Sister."

"Brother." We both said Ryssa's was cold enough to give him frostbite. Styxx went over Aara's death with Xerxes. I noticed Styxx was leaving a bloody footprints behind him. I went to get someone to clean it up and when I came back all I heard from Styxx was.

"Now excuse me, beloved family, but I need to lie down before I pass out, and mourn a mother whose contempt for me is only surpassed by her bitch daughter's." From the anger in Styxx's voice I could tell to leave him alone and headed to my room.


	5. Part 5

October 31, 9539

I watched as Styxx and Ash came face-to-face outside a public gymnasium. Even after years apart siblings were like birds of a feather.

I headed away from them both towards the theatre to get tickets for the show.

January 24, 9528 BC

I had finally learned where Xerxes kept Acheron from Styxx and that he had been making food drops to him. I brought food to his cell today for Styxx and spoke to him.

"Ash I know your in there. I want you to know we're working on a way to get you out of there. Until then please eat the food we are dropping." I put the food inside the cell and left. I knew if Ash didn't eat he would die along with Styxx. I loved my brother and I didn't want to see either die. Much less both of them.

October 22, 9529 BC

"Yellow and gold would be perfect don't you think?" Xerxes asked Styxx and I.

"They are his colors it be dishonorable to not use them." I answered. Xerxes looked to Styxx as he reached for his wine.

"Styxx? Are you listening?"

"Majesty?"

"He didn't hear a word you said Father. He's ignoring us as always." Ryssa said. Bitch.

"I asked what you thought of putting your sister in yellow and gold to offer her to Apollo."

"Sure." He the wine slipped from Styxx's hand as his face paled.

"Styxx?"

Styxx's knees buckled. He hit the ground. Xerxes carried him to his room Ryssa, bitch that she was, even moved to grab his hand once laid on his bed. I moved and clasped his other hand. There was nothing I could do to help him since it was Ash who stopped eating. Styxx eyes shut as he and Ash were slowly dying of hunger

There was nothing wrong with Styxx and the physician figured it out quickly. Ryssa was the first to say it was Ash. Everyone quickly left the room. I however stayed with Styxx clasping his hand.

October 29, 9529 BC

I was headed to Styxx's room as Galen left. I entered and Styxx turned towards me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like you pushed my off the stable roof."

"I told you it was an accident. I guess you must feel somewhat better to be making jokes. What did Galen leave for? He hasn't left you side since he's gotten here."

"I guess I can trust you… I have a woman I bought a cottage for on the edge of town."

Despite knowing I feinted surprise "Styxx you naughty nymph. I guess you asked him to bring her to you?"

"No. She has no idea I am a prince. She thinks I'm one of my foot soldier and a merchant's son." Styxx confessed. Despite knowing about the girl the news he hadn't told her he was a prince did surprise me. Then again it was the thing Styxx would do. There was one thing however.

"How doesn't she know?"

"She's blind." That explained it.

"So tell me if she can she how does she know what your…" I began

"Don't start." He said. I laughed and did a fake bow, "Whatever you say oh, fairest prince of the lands."

November 15, 9529 BC

I watched as Ash was beaten in the courtyard below. He was slowly losing the skin on his back. The beating finally stopped and he was dragged from the courtyard to his room and thrown in.

November 20, 9529 BC

Xerxes and Ryssa were still in the stands as I helped Galen train Styxx. Xerxes and Ryssa both made complaints about the fact Styxx wasn't training despite against two people after only being out of bed a couple day.

"How can you be a war hero against Atlantis. Did you fight there daughters there like you do now. I've seen peasants fighting in the street who show more energy and vigor than you do."

"I say you hit like a woman, but even you sister is hitting harder. Maybe I should send her a champion to war… Or perhaps we should have you join the Sacred Band of Boeotia to assign you a boyfriend who'll be willing to protect your effeminate ass in battle."

"I'm embarrassed I sent you to war after seeing this pathetic display. I should have your armor dismantled or fitted for Kalisto so as to not cause it shame."

After a few more complaints more foul, Galen had finally gone over to remind Xerxes Styxx had only bed out a bed a handful of days and that the exercise was to keep him from losing flexibility and rebuild his damaged muscles. Not prepare for war.

Galen lowered his sword at the distracted Styxx and followed his gaze, "For once, I'm glad I'm not king." Styxx and Galen continued their conversation as she saw Ryssa finally smile and move away and Xerxes start to approach.

"Styxx!" Xerxes bellowed. Styxx moved towards him. I moved close enough to hear them, but pretended to do something else. I heard the end of the conversation.

"The bastard's being freed and moved to his own room. Just thought you'd want to know."

I don't see how it affects me."

It shouldn't, but I wanted you to know about it." I moved to the quarters I shared with Styxx to change. She was glad Ash would have his own room and finally be free.

December 9, 9529 BC

I fought not to roll my eyes at another royal entourage that was headed for the palace. I, finally treated as a proper princess, was now also forced to stand at Xerxes side to welcome the Royal entourages from around Greece. Styxx had to feel better about the latest entourage since it was King Kreon. Kreon nodded tonus and embraced Styxx giving me the signal I could leave. I slowly stepped away. Until I nearly stumbled into guests of the filling palace so making my way past the guest I Was ascending the steps as an angry Ryssa was heading down them. Shit. She saw my and a cruel smile curved on her lips.

"You are the one I'm going hurting the most once I please Apollo and have him send him plagues upon." I tried to hold back, but I let my response to her fly.

"I don't see how your please Apollo once he hears you whiny voice… or maybe he'll do us all a favor and finally stuff something in your mouth to shut you up."

December 11, 9529 BC

I was outside the palace feeling the cold air around me. Styxx was leaving the temple and I didn't blame him. Rather it be the fact none of us, as much as some of us hated her, wanted to see Ryssa given to Apollo or their father being a bastard to his son's mentally/physically. I sat down in the crisping grass one of the Atlantean books in my hand, I haven't touched them since the war with Atlantis was over. Suddenly a light appeared next to me. It was a demon like the one that told me I was a demon and gave me a few years of basic training.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Xervix. A Charonte that knew your mother and knew her plan. She gave us all very specific instructions on what to do at specific times in your life. I happen to be a little late… eight years to be exact."

"So much for her specific instructions huh?"

"Hey be glad I came at all."

"What were you supposed to do?"

"I was supposed to train you on you powers after you got the run down."

"Well I can now shimmer without issue and shoot fire."

"Really well good show me." he stepped back from me. I looked around to make sure nobody saw and then shimmered into my old solider form then back. After that I tried to shoot a fireball and all I got were sparks.

"Well I was afraid I wouldn't be able to teach you anything. So shimmering you have down except you apparently need to work on shimmering with people around and them not noticing. Also with the fire, you need to work on summoning it first."

"Want to start then."

"First we'll do the fire it's easy. You need to feel it inside you. Feel your demon energy turning into roaring flames and then hold it in your hand." He stared at his hand and fire twirled from his fingers to his palm and grew bigger. I tried the same but instead imaging as fire I lit my arm on fire. I started failing it around and he just waved over it putting it out.

"Try again. Imagine it doesn't turn to fire till it reaches your hand." I focused on what he said. I then lit my hand of fire and it slowly grew in size till I held it in my palm and my hand was no longer on fire.

"Now throw it at the ground." I slammed it on the ground. The grass around my got torched and the fire went out.

"That was fun." I said. He laughed.

"I have to go before Apollymi notices I'm gone. I'll come back tomorrow." he flashed out. I opened the book and read about the abilities of a Charonte demon. After eight years I was finally going to learn it all. I shook my head and headed towards the palace. I was headed by the temples for the gods when I saw Ash inside Artemis' temple. I walked over and I saw Ash with some Auburn hair woman and he was….. I quickly turned to get the image out of my head. Jesus Ash that was too far south for you to be. While trying to get the image from my head I also saw Styxx buying some Atlantean herbs from someone. I didn't walk over to him knowing if he was buying those his head wasn't in the right space. So I headed to the palace and my room alone.

December 12, 9529 BC

I woke up to Xirvix standing at the foot of my bed. I pulled the covers up around me despite being dressed.

"You know it's not gentlemen like to be in a womans room as she sleeps." I said sternly.

"Do I look like I care?" he said blankly. I came to train you more in demon arts." He snapped and they teleported to a wide open plain, "I suppose I should tell you something before we start."

"What…"

"I won't be able to further your training in shimmering." He said.

'Why?"

"Cause Charonte can't shimmer."

"Yes, you can, ancient books say you have that power."

"No sadly the books are missing a vital piece of information. Charonte are Apollymi personal demons while there are other demons like your breed which are a sister species that are more hybrid. While we having similar traits and powers. Charonte have a full demon form they can transform into while your race can shimmer. I like to be able to find you a teacher in your race or even tell you the race, but you're the last of a kind." I froze at what he said. I was the last of my demon race.

"So you can teach me anything except my base power?"

"Yes." I laughed out loud. Xirex looked at me like I grew a second head.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just decided that laughing would be more use to me than screaming or crying."

"Very well then but get all laughing out now, cause it'll be the last time you laugh today."

I laid in my bed sore. Xirex wasn't kidding. He trained me harder than Galen ever had and pushed me harder than war had. He was considerate in the beginning but the more I messed up during a lesson the angrier he got. We trained from sunrise to sunrise. I had lost.a day, but Xirex assured me that where they were only a few hours passed on Earth. When he sent my back however I still felt the non-stop twenty-four hour training. I wanted to move, but my arms felt like jelly. He assured for the next few weeks I be training like that.

January 29, 9528 BC

I heard Styxx was disowned just seconds before hand. I made the stupidest decision in my entire life and stormed to Xerxes study.

Xerxes looked up when she entered, "Kalisto, what do you want?"

"What is this about Styxx being stripped of everything."

"He put a drain on our resources. He was not fit to have it." He stood by his desk. "And you better watch your lip woman. I know about your armor, hoplon, and sword. If you wish to keep them you will be quit." I had no intention to.

"What did Styxx do?"

"He stripped everything he owned and left. Why?"

If Styxx was going to do that then I by all means had to do the same. I followed Styxx and stripped myself of every piece of jewelry, my gown, and shoes. Completely naked like Styxx I looked Xerxes in the face, "Long live Styxx." I turned on heel and walked out. Feeling everyone's eyes on me the same way they had to been for Styxx. Two royal children walked out of the palace today. I knew Styxx could only go one place. I headed to the barracks. I headed in as Galen was closing the door to Styxx quarters. Galen saw me and grabbed a cloak.

"Did the king disown you as well Kalisto. I heard they came for Styxx's and took yours as well."

"No Master Galen. I told Xerxes off and stripped like Styxx did. I wouldn't let Styxx suffer alone for solider who died in battle." Especially since she had be close friends with some of them in her old man guise.

"You two are the only royal kids with enough dignity and courage to do so. Stay in your quarters and in should be settled soon."

January 31, 9528 BC

I stood outside Styxx's quarters in the arena with the rest of the Stygian Omada and when I saw Styxx I struck my shield and shouted his name. One by one the army followed and all struck their shields till it was deafening. All shields had been repainted with Styxx's phoenix symbol. We showed Styxx the ultimate respect anyone could receive.

February 13, 9528 BC

I saw Nefertari storm into the castle. I remembered she was to be Styxx's bride. So I put on my best fake smile and walked over to her.

"Hello Princess Nefertari." I said bowing for her. Nefertari nearly avoided me, but since I obviously wasn't what had upset her she turned to me.

"Princess Kalisto I assume." He curtsied to me.

"Yes, I wished to welcome you to Didymos from your home in Egypt. I heard you are to marry Styxx."

"The beast he is he is still unnaturally gorgeous. If not for that I had told me father the proposal is off for what he said to me."

I bit my tongue to lash out at her, "Just remember Princess he isn't just looks, he a modest prince who single handedly pushed by the invading Atlantean army and then proceeded to best them on their home turf."

I proceeded away as Nefertari looked back over at Styxx then looked up at the railings to see Ash before he ducked the shadows.

February 15, 9528 BC

I woke up that morning and something was off I couldn't feel the connection with Styxx. Even though I cut it off years ago I could feel it every now and again. Waking up is when I could feel it the best. However today I felt nothing which was worrying. I quickly changed into appropriate clothes and went outside. I saw Styxx in the hall…. Talking to people, that definitely was in a different ballpark than Styxx normally plays in. I headed down and gave Styxx one final test. I gave him and hug from behind. The fake Styxx I had just grabbed didn't stiffen and get ready to kill me like real Styxx would he turned down at me confused.

Finally he said, "Good morning Kalisto and hugged me back." I sensed it was a greek spirit in disguise.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked. 'Styxx' excused himself and followed Kalisto around the corner. Kalisto grabbed 'Styxx' by the throat, "What are you doing pretending to be Styxx."

"Apollo called on me so he could punish Styxx, I'm taking his place till he is returned."

"Then you tell Apollo to return him now."

"I can't do that. Also if you're smart you won't bother Apollo… or me." he shoved my off and returned to his 'friends'.

I left him to his friends and continued my day. Eventually Galen came into the castle and saw Styxx, "What ails you boy you were supposed to meet me for training long ago. Now come." He saw me, "You too." We followed. I headed and quickly changed into my now returned armor. I saw 'Styxx and he was disgusted with everything. I headed outside. I was going to enjoy this. The faker stood clumsily and Galen went to strike him. 'Styxx blocked the strike, but I slammed by shield into his side letting Galen also hit him and knock him down.

"Are you okay boy?"

"Yes." Galen instantly went and attacked again. I came behind and tripped him with the flat edge of my sword.

"Boy your sister is beating you. My dear Kalisto maybe you should practice with him alone for now. I'll be back in ten, do whatever you want to whip him into shape." Galen then left the barracks, part of me believed Galen knew this wasn't Styxx. 'Styxx' stood his face pale as I readied myself. He tried running and I threw my shield at him knocking him down. I was on top him in seconds raining blows down on the fake. I kicked him around and even shoved him in horse shit.

"I may not be able to bring Styxx back, but kicking you ass is a good consolation prize." I tripped him again and planted my foot and his chest before dropping all my weight onto his groin. I laughed and sat on his chest as Galen came back shaking his head.

"Boy head home and don't come back till you show off the warrior you are again." I stood and headed back to the palace. Styxx passed my and I tripped as he walked by.

"Remember that next time you threaten me."

Later that evening I was in the bath. The hot water I was in felt so good. I raised myself out water some when I felt something shove me under the water and hold me there. I panicked I couldn't breathe and my airways filled with water. The did the only thing I could think of and shoved my arms out and hit the boots of he bath. Fire shit from hand and launched me off the bottom of the tub and onto my attacker. I flipped and pinned my attacker to the ground. It was 'Styxx'. I glared at the imposter. I couldn't stand his fake face so I focused the magic inside me and set myself on fire. The spirit freaked out and slowly crawled away.

"You're a demon."

"That's right and you better damn it. I threw fire on the floor in front of him scorching it, "I swear if you ever try to harm me again. I don't care what happens, I will kill you." The spirit scrambled out the door of where I was bathing. I sighed and as my planes died I returned to my wet self. I shivered at cold air around me before returning to my bath.

June 23, 9528 BC

I could kill the fake Styxx. For whatever reason he was attacking Acheron. I didn't know if it was because of me or knowing it was hurting Styxx wherever he was. Yet I couldn't breath a word in Ash's defense to save him that 'Styxx' or Xerxes wouldn't dismiss. Kalisto hoped to see the bastard pay.

A few hours later

I was with the party in the main hall I was trying to comfort a girl 'Styxx' was teasing. She was a pretty girl, but for some reason they picked on her. Suddenly as Nefertari and her friends were near 'Styxx', he vomited forcefully. So forcefully he wet himself. He tried to run, but slipped in the mess. Suddenly the door as dogs ran and attacked him. Many guards, noblemen, and Xerxes tried to save Styxx, but they as well vomit all over Styxx. I stood with the girl and Ryssa. I looked at Ryssa and I think for the first time in our entire lives we couldn't hate each other only admire they humiliation 'Styxx' was in.

August 25, 9528 BC

Kalisto returned to the palace just as 'Styxx' shoved something into Acheron's mouth. Whatever it was caused Ash to nearly choke. I drew closer Ryssa was shouting some nonsense about Ash and Artemis being together. I was confused then I heard Xerxes, "Beat him till Artemis shows herself." The guards grabbed Acheron and drug him to Artemis' temple and beat him. I don't know how long they beat him but nothing Ryssa and I said stopped anyone.

August 28, 9528 BC

Ash was dragged inside with no skin left and Artemis' into his head. Kalisto swore to herself that one day everyone is Didymos would pay.

September 14, 9528 BC

Ryssa had given birth to her baby. The maiden had delivered it and was wrapping it in a small gold blanket. She handed the baby to Ryssa.

"What is his name?" Xerxes asked.

Ryssa was silent then whispered, "Apollodorus."

October 25, 9528 BC

Kalisto cursed all the gods both Egyptian and Greek for allowing that Egyptian whore get away with accusing Ash of rape. I had tried to say something, but Xerxes had her and Ryssa taken out as Ash was castrated horribly. The only good that came from it was Nefertari was sent home by 'Styxx'.

January 17, 9527 BC

I awoke and something was different I felt a presence I hadn't felt in a year. She rushed to the top of the steps and saw Styxx actual Styxx enter. However something was different about him. I didn't care I ran to my room. I was glad I had keep it safe for Styxx since his birthday he hadn't been here for. I had a dream a saw the image it was a small wooden picture carving. Not a statue like the phoenix and fox I gave him all those years ago it was a actual picture carved into wood. It was his phoenix with a sun and three lightning bolt behind it. I would give it to him whenever I felt the right time had come.

January 20, 9527 BC

The gods forever seemed to mock me. They brought my brother back only to humiliate him and on Apollodorus. Apollo had Styxx completely naked in front of him. A huge sun across Styxx's back and horrible scars and bruises along Styxx's body, all was in display. When asked Apollo ever said Styxx had committed the unforgivable act of Hubris against Apollo. The only thing that saved Styxx and fierce beating was Athena appeared before everyone and stood up for him.

February 1, 9527 BC

I took the picture to Styxx's room. Knocking on the door he opened it. When he saw it was me he opened it just enough to let me in. I held the picture out to him. He took it and the first time returned home he smiled. It was faint, but it was there.

"Thank you Kalisto I treasure this." Styxx had changed and I wasn't going to ask. I quickly left his room for him.


	6. Part 6

February 19, 9527 BC

Styxx shook me away and I sat straight up in bed.

"Styxx what's going on?"

He moved his cloak so I could see the blood on him, "Someone tried to kill me and I am checking on everyone to make sure they are safe." He stopped two guards, "Stand by her door let no one in and guard her." I was glad Styxx cared, but I had work to do. I reached out with my powers if anyone was in the house that wasn't supposed to I would know. No matter how hard I tried there was no trace. The assassin had to have been a demon or a god to avoid the detection from her.

March 23, 9527 BC

"At least I'm old boy what's your excuse."

"Maybe because even old people hit harder than he does. He hits like a girl.' I said with the good natured banter. Then I saw the giant monster if a dog rushing us. I darted back as the dog leaped on Galen. I watched as Styxx pulled the dig away from Galen and walked him over to a small woman. Technically she was taller than me, but compared to Styxx he was tiny. I was in the dressing room when Styxx entered with the girl. I had half my armor off when I heard the girl say.

"When does one and one make three." I waited till they everyone finished.

"So Styxx are you going to introduce me to this mystery woman."

Bethany, which seemed to be the girl's name, turned to me, "Princess Ryssa I presume."

I gasped loudly, "I am not the pretentious bitch she is. I am Kalisto. Styxx's other sister."

"Styxx didn't mention another sister."

I looked at Styxx, "Playing favorites prince boy."

"No, sorry Kalisto, but unlike Ryssa you didn't have a time to come up."

"Remember that next time I 'accidentally' knock you off a stable loft. Bethany laughed at that.

Styxx glared, "After a third time it's not an accident anymore.

April 6, 9527 BC

A convoy was arriving from Egypt and Xerxes was convinced it was Nefertari. The convoy came through covered in gold and my senses with the power at the door, two strong forces were there and suddenly a very shiny girl and a man dressed as a lion walked in. They brushed past Xerxes and Ryssa and then the girl ran for Styxx I then recognized it was Bethany. Suddenly my nose started bleeding as even more power invaded my senses. Four very powerful people were here. I looked and saw Athena and Apollo were here. If they were here then that had to mean the lion man was a foreign god. Bethany had power so I assumed the God was her father and she was a demigod. With three gods and a demigod in the same place I ran to my room and grabbed a cloth to hold nose to stop the bleeding. This was going to be a long day.

April 8, 9527 BC

I sat with Styxx at Galen's funeral and watched as his face molded with anger, sadness, and confusion over why Galen had to be the one to die. I once swore Didymos would pay for hurting Ash. Now I swore for Styxx. I hoped to see Didymos burn for this.

May 13, 9527 BC

Styxx walked over to me and held a picture out to me. I froze as he handed me a wood picture carving like the one I gave him. Except this one had the sun symbol with three lightning bolts at the top down a little bit covering the bottom of the symbol was the black phoenix of Styxx's, then down a bit farther at the bottom covering the bottom of the phoenix was a fox's head like on my shield. I was at a lost for world till I tackled Styxx in a hug. I didn't stopped until Styxx started tapping me.

"Can't breath, hug too tight."

May 16, 9527 BC

Styxx and Bethany living together has gotten near NSFW anymore. I came around the corner today to enter the dining room and Bethany was in the middle of the hall way with her hand around Styxx's… Ew. I yelled at them to go back to his room if they wished to do that, but that I didn't want to see it. Actually my exact words were, "If you want to fondle each other that's fine, but do it in the privacy of your bedroom! Not outside the room people eat in!"

June 24, 9527 BC

I rushed as I heard screaming down the hall and I saw guards and physicians rush into Styxx's room. I ran in and Styxx was on the floor with a guy wound. Xerxes held a bloody knife while Ryssa, who had blood on her gown, was yelling about Styxx. I was mad at her for gutting my brother. I couldn't stand it. If I stood there any longer I would gut her and burn her corpse. I haded room and barricaded myself in.

June 25, 9527 BC

Just after midnight

I laid in my room and heard movement coming from Ryssa's. I heard her muffle gasps and a squeal of pain come from her. I considered helping then remembered my Didymos and her. I said words that from that day would haunt me for the rest of my life, "Have fun bitch. Go rot in Tartarus." I rolled over and fell asleep to the sounds of her suffering.

I awoke to Xerxes scream in agony. I opened my door and walked down to the hall to Ryssa's room. I saw the scene in my head and instantly regretted what I said last night and my choice. There was nothing inside the room to even tell you what was human anymore. Someone had literally torn Ryssa, Apollodorus, and the maid to ribbons. Ash was soon at the door too. Then suddenly Styxx attacked Acheron. Kalisto was going through to many emotions when suddenly a bright light exploded into the room. I covered my eyes and when the light died Apollo was standing in the middle of the bloody mess That was his wife and son.

Apollo clenched his teeth, "Who did this?" He demanded.

Styxx pointed at Ash, 'He let them die."

Apollo turned so fast and hit Ash so hard that he flew into the air and hit the ground. In that moment I had to help I rushed Apollo but he knocked me back before continuing to attack Ash. I was able to set up, the edges of her eyes still dark as she saw Ash lose his tongue. I tried to stand but as I did Apollo blasted me back down, then I saw a demon appear and Apollo fought with it until he shoved her back into a blade Ash held. Ash yelled out in pain then rushed only to by gutted by Apollo. Then by all that consumed me I felt something give way. It was a force unlike anything I felt before. I turned to my hand and knees and my body felt like to was moving then I saw my hand changing hair grew. I felt my body change and eventually Apollo stood in the hallway staring at me in disbelief. I slowly stalked forward. Even though I couldn't see myself I Knew I had changed into a fox and a deadly one at that. I saw as fire consumed my fox body and spewed it at Apollo who waved his arm and blasted the fire away. I poured in him and bite into him arm. I attacked fury I saw his knife fly out his hand and I was about to tear his throat out when he disappeared. I turned and looked at Xerxes and the guards. I knew I couldn't stay now. I turned and rushed down the steps and out through Didymos into the woods where Styxx had first started meeting Bethany.

I heard the wail, but it wasn't until I saw light coming from Didymos that I moved. I saw a woman with white hair and a black gown tearing across Didymos. I was correct saying Didymos would burn. I saw the woman destroy the palace in a single blow… I recognized her as Apollymi from the legend books she was destroying everything in the city-state. I sat and waited for a blast to hit me then suddenly the wind died and the destruction had stopped. I looked around for Apollymi and saw nothing. I headed into Didymos and found the palace. I went looking through the rubble for my brothers. First I found the picture Styxx had given me on my birthday. I searched more and found the picture I gave Styxx, it was almost perfect except it had a crack right down the middle of the sun and phoenix. I carried those two pictures with me. I was about to travel Greece to find somewhere to live

June 30, 9527 BC

I was in Athens now I hadn't found a single place not destroyed by Apollymi. I travel across the roads when I saw someone I knew. I smiled and ran towards him. I tackled Ash in a hug.

"Kalisto?" He held me out to look at me, "Is it really you?" He held me in a hug.

I stepped back, "How are you alive I saw Apollo gut you?"

Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I need to tell you something Kalisto, please don't freak out."

"I won't."

"I am Apostolos, son of Apollymi. In Atlantis, I am the the one who will bring the end of the world."

I didn't even budge. After everything that has happened he could have admitted to being Zeus and it would surprise me.

"Since we are sharing secrets. Ash I am a demon that is a sister species of the kind that serves your Mom." Ash couldn't have looked more surprised if I told him I was going to hit him with a truck.

"Yous a demon too." A little voice said. A small demon emerged from behind Ash.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"I am Simi and the Simi is out with her Akri. Do you have something to eat the Simi is starving."

"Hey, Simi. I have something for you to eat." A dark skinned man with dark hair and a thick beard walked around a column.

"Who are you?" Both Ash and I asked.

"I know you're hungry, sweet. Dig in." After Simi attacked the food he held his arm out to Ash, "My name is Savitar."

"How do you know Simi?" Ash asked.

"I know a lot of things Acheron. And I've come to help you learn your powers and to understand your simi demon. She's too young to be left to callous care and the last thing I want is to see either of you hurt because of it." The men kept talking then Savitar looked at me, "Your sister will also be needed, she will also affect the future greatly. I'm to teach you to fight and her to properly use her powers. Suddenly I was in an empty training room. Savitar was in front of me.

"Are you ready to learn to use your…' he was cut off as Xirvix entered the arena.

"She my trainee Savitar."

"Maybe I would know if you didn't sit on your ass eight years. If you actually want to train her maybe your should help me."

"Sounds good." They both looked at me and for the rest of the day I spent it training in my power. Eventually Savitar teleported me to Ash. He picked up a staff and handed it to wash and said something to him. Suddenly I was in a bedroom in a new palace. After bit of wondering I found Ash.

"What is this place?"

"It's Atlantis where the gods used to live… I guess it's mine now."

"Oh cool… hey Ash since your back doesn't that mean Styxx would be alive too."

"Maybe if he had a body to go back to. My Mom probably tore him into pieces. I tried looking for his, Ryssa's, and Xerxes' body but never found any of them. My guess is they were vaporized by my Mom."

I believed now, but something told me Ash wasn't telling the truth.

June 27, 7382 BC

"Now take and fold it like this." I said to Simi showing her how to make a origami swan. Simi looked at the swan then shoved it into her mouth and at it. Kalisto laughed at the demon. Physically older than her Simi still acted like a little kid. Ash said she aged one year for every thousand that passed. Which would make Simi five thousand in human years, but only five in demon. I don't know how I didn't get the spectrum, but I aged at just the same as humans. It wasn't until Ash used his god powers he said I would age like Simi and only grow one year older every thousand years. It's been two thousand years since then and even though I was two thousand something I looked like I was twenty two. I needed to remember to ask Ash to let me age even slower. Like maybe every five thousand year can equal one for me. It was for personal reasons.

Simi stood up, "Akri keeps calling for the Simi. The Simi be back later Akra-Kalisto.'

I started making more Origami creatures I had near a whole zoo when Simi walked in mocking Ash, "No don't eat that Simi, no Simi put it down, spit the screaming man out Simi." She sat down in her chair with a huff, "Kateros is so boring, the Simi is bored." she huffed. Laughed at her complaints.

"Do you want to help me make some more origami animals Simi?" I asked.

"The Simi guess, talking to you makes Kateros less boring Akra-Kalisto."


	7. Part 7

Present Day

February 14, 2004

I held Simi's hand as we walked around New Orleans on Valentine's Day. I had asked Ash to slow my aging down even more and now I looked almost twenty-four. I squeezed Simi's hand as I pointed out the street performers playing in the street corner. For some reason Simi and I loved street performers. I threw a gold coin and my change into the guy's case he had sitting in front of him. I always carried some of the gold Artemis paid the Dark Hunters with in my pocket to help people and places out.

"Akra-Kalisto, the Simi was wondering. Why do you keep giving the music men gold? The mean hefter goddess gives you them for you to use."

"Sometimes Simi other need it more than you sometimes."

"Okay so say the Simi was really hungry and needed Barbeque sauce."

"You're not that needy Simi." Simi stopped and groaned.

"Akri is calling for the Simi. Akra-Kalisto when the Simi can come back. The Simi want to see one of the moving pictures in the big house with you again." Simi teleported away as I laughed at how Simi referred to movies. I continued down the streets with no set destination when I saw Ash… strange. I ran up to him.

"Ash if you were right around the corner you could've just come to Simi and picked her up and told me what was up." I said. Ash ignored me and just kept walking. I went up to Ash and stood in front of him, "Hey Assheron." Ash looked at me and kept walking. I moved in front of him again and shoved him, "Hey dick. Answer me." he attempted to go around me. I stopped him and slapped him knocking his glasses off. I didn't want to but he was pissing me off. Then he looked up and those blue eyes pierced me. Ash didn't have blue eyes. I ran up and hugged my other older brother, Styxx.

"I thought you were dead." I said with tears in my eyes.

"No. Artemis just trapped my on the vanishing isles for eleven thousand years."

"Whatever your doing can wait." Kalisto pulled Styxx along with her. Styxx glasses back on his head. I took him to a small shop, that made the best croissants. I order some croissants for us and then looked at him. "Spill the beans, what's going on Styxx?"

"After Artemis put me on the isle, after telling me Apollymi killed Beth and I got a little angry. She left we there and for the first hundred years she sent supplies then just suddenly stopped so I had to make everything by hand and survive using my wits."

"That sounds terrible."

"It was hell… literally… anyway Dionysus and some Celtic god Calamus freed me to help in their plan to screw over some Dark-Hunter named Talon. Said if I helped them they find a way to help me die."

"You don't have to die. You can me. Move in. You, Ash, and I can all be a family again."

"I can't do that Kalisto. You saw how far apart Ash and I grew. We started fighting every time we entered each other's line of sight. He never let me move in with him."

"Styxx."

"No Kalisto, you know it can't happen. You keep living though and go on and make yourself a great life." he stood up and grabbed his croissant, "Thanks for lunch though. I was good to see you again." With that Styxx walked away. I sat there in silence for a few seconds then headed off into New Orleans. Styxx was going to avoid us so there was nothing I was going to do. I decided a long time ago to let my brothers live in their peace.

February 24, 2004

Styxx walked into the room. Time slowed as Styxx and Ash saw each other. It was only a few moments before Styxx spoke

"Hello, Acheron." Styxx's voice was unnaturally steady and held none of Styxx's true feelings inside him, "It's been a while, hasn't it? Eleven thousand years or so?"

Styxx continued forward as Ash took his turn to speak, "Stand down, Styxx. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to. I won't let you release her." Acheron also didn't let his true emotions through. Both of them desperately wanted to hate each other in this moment, but they truly just wanted to be friends again. Styxx was right in front of Ash now. Styxx turned to Talon then, "It's like some bad soap opera isn't it? Good twin, bad twin." He glared back at Ash, "But then, we're not really twins, are we Acheron? We just happened to shared the same womb for a while." Styxx paused behind Acheron. Styxx leaned forward and whispered something to Ash before placing his hand on Ash's throat exactly where Apollo had, that's when I snapped finally.

"Styxx. I don't know what these gods want you to do, but you don't have to. this, he's your brother."

Styxx glared my direction, "Kalisto, I was once told I have no brother and it's clear I never really did." Styxx pulled Acheron close and whispered something into Ash's ear. Styxx said more that hurt Ash as he continued spiraling in Styxx's grasp. I couldn't help getting mad I promised not to get in the middle of my brothers, but I never promised to watch them kill each other. I summoned for to my hand and at that point Camulus started towards Ash and Styxx so I stopped him in his tracks with the fire, which gave enough time for Talon to rush him to fight for he dagger. Then the world seemed to move in slow motion and as I summoned more fire, Styxx pulled a dagger and plunged it into Ash's heart.

"No!" I ran forward when suddenly Ash arched his back and the dagger shot out of his chest. Ash's chest sealed.

Then a shock wave went through the room knocking us all off our feet. Ash rose and hovered in the air. Lighting bolts shot through Ash's body, knocking out windows and lights. All the demons and Daimons exploded, I could only guess I was saved thanks to my hybrid blood. Simi came off Ash and turned into a dragon wrapping around Ash to protect him. The wind and lighting twirled around the room meaning I couldn't hear and could only see Ash. At one point Artemis tried to crawl up Ash's leg and was blasted back. Talon soon rose and started fighting with Ash, I forced myself up and followed suit. Talon and Ash started slugging each other with a fury.

Camulus, the Gallic God of War, commented on the fight, "I'll give the boy credit. He always was a fighter."

Talon stopped fighting. He watched as Ash rushed him again and embraced him like a brother. Then cupped his face trying to make Ash see him. I walked towards and Talon had me hold his arms while hugging him.

"Acheron, enough." Talon said calmly. Ash turned to look at Sunshine, Talon's wife, on the floor then looked at me.

"Talon, Kalisto." He rasped hoarsely. A shock wave went through the room again in the opposite direction of the first, pulling the power back towards Ash. Ash then pulled away from both of us and wrapped his arms around himself and left the room. I tried to follow Ash, but he saw me following and flashed out. I sighed and turned back to the room that did housed the gods and Styxx. Except when I walked back in Artemis was holding Styxx by the throat and then they both disappeared.


End file.
